Prince Of My Life
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: What if Sora actually survived? Instead of falling into death, fell into a coma. Not all love is lost in the world of our kind hearted Najika. We see through his memories of before his accident and what he was thinking. He questions the life he lived and drifts into such a cold place. Waiting for the girl of his dreams, to awaken her prince from his nearly eternal slumber.


Prince Of My Life

 **Author Notes: Hey guys this is Mako and I got volumes 1-6 of kitchen princess, yays...WAHHHH SORAAAAAAAA! ok Yeah I can't stop crying at one specific moment in the series so I am inspired to write a one shot for it. I don't own the manga series that makes me cry everytime.**

 **Reviews/Favs/Follows would be nice, now sit back and hold in your waterworks.**

Sora's P.O.V

Am I in Heaven? _**"When it's over...When the competition ends...I'll tell you how i feel."**_ To think I said that only a few hours ago...wait was it a few hours ago? It's becoming so hard, to tell. There's so much, I regret.

Why didn't I say _ **"I love you too"**_ then? I regret not telling her sooner. If i just had the courage, I could've showed her how much I loved her. I wanted her to win, to follow her heart. It was her dream, and I was determined to help her every step of the way.

I couldn't believe she loved me, I was happy. Though guilt still racked through me. My father, he was using her, and I feel terrible following along with it. It was a great release telling him how i felt for once. To protect Daichi, and to make my father happy, I never once disobeyed, I did what was asked to be done.

Though I held a smile, there was no true joy. I did what was expected. But then She came. Najika, I was told to watch over her, and I got close, I fell in love. She brightened up my day and thanks to her kindness I was able to smile truthfully and even get along with my brother better. I was happy.

I didn't pay attention, i screwed up, in such a rush to meet up with Najika, with the vanilla beans I found for her, I didn't notice the car. It was such a blur, all i could remember was the unbearable pain. As I tossed and turned on the pavement.

It was hard to open my eyes, but I heard familiar voices, one who held my heart. **"Sora-Senpai! Please hang in there!"** They're here, she's here. My vision cleared instantly, I noticed so many tears and sad faces. I felt so horrible. **"Najika-Chan."** Immediately I was told not to speak.

I couldn't hide my suffering, not from her, much to my dismay. **"I'm so sorry...Ah! I know, this...was an important day for you."** She shook her head, her eyes held such worry, and sorrow. I had to tell her the truth, i could feel my body failing. It wasn't going to last much longer at rate it was going.

 **"I've been very happy...being with you. For the first time in my life, I was able to...think food was delicious. Najika, I want you to...go to the final round, and be the worlds greatest pastry chef."** It was getting harder to breath. I could only whisper to her now. **"Because your dream is mine. And, I need to apologize..."**

She wanted me to save my strength, she gripped my hands, so warm to me at the time. Tears were pricking through my eyes, this was so hard. I don't want to leave her, I don't want to tell her. **"I'm not...your Flan Prince."** I couldn't stop apologizing. I made her pain all the worse. **"Ugh!"** My heart was ready to burst through my chest.

My eyesight and hearing was starting to get fuzzy. **"Go! Get ready to administer the drugs!"** Her grip on my hand tightened. **"Why!? Senpai! Sora?!"** She wanted an explanation, i was just so tired, to give it to her. **"Why did you say that? Please don't go!"** I had to tell her.

With the last bit of strength I said the words I've been craving to say. **"I wanted...to be your...prince."** I closed my eyes, for what seemed like the final time. No, it was the final time. Leading me to now. To a place dark and cold. I was alone, forced to relive the memories of what just happened. It hurt.

I wanted to stay! Desperately wanted to comfort her, dry her tears. I loved her. I gave her no explanation, my sorrys didn't seem enough, I should've done more, said more.

Every now and again I see Najika, for a moment it seem, I see her suffering, far more then i ever did. I need to hold her! But I can't, never again will I be able to gaze at her warm, beautiful smile. I can eat her cooking or hug her.

And what about Daichi? And father? What will happen with them? Now that I'm gone who will take care of them? They weren't on good terms, not since moms accident. Daichi...I know you love Najika too.

Please please make her happy in my place. You're the only one who can help her now.

 **"Senpai?"** No...it can't be. **"Sora-Senpai!"** Najika! Where is she?! Am I hallucinating? So far remorseful that I'm hearing things **. "Sora, please wake up!"** Dacihi?! He's here too! Wait, ** _'wake up?'_** Does that mean...

 _3rd P.O.V_

His copper yellow eyes opened. In an instant sighs of relief and tears of gratitude filled the room. Sora died, right in front of Najika, but due to the doctors quick thinking and determination he came back. **"SORA!"** He was hugged, he was cradled. There weren't enough words to describe the joyous occasion.

He fell into a coma. Where he stayed in a deep slumber, as if dead. Unaware of the time and events that passed. It had been over a year since his accident. And everyday, no matter what happened, Najika stayed by his side. Ironic, that it was her voice that woke him up.

Everyone was there, Fujita, Daichi, Akane, even his father was there. As well as another who introduced himself as Seiya. It was like looking at a mirror. He tried sitting up, and found he lacked the strength, and was forced to lay back against the pillows.

Sora locked eyes with Najika, there was much left unsaid. One by one, the others left, giving the two some privacy. **"Najika...I-"** _'I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry for lying and not telling you how i felt.'_ She placed a finger on his lips, silently.

 **"There's nothing you need to say, I already know."** She knew, about Daichi being her prince. He was happy, and sad at the same time. **"I see, so you are with Daichi, you finally found your prince. I glad for you, Najika-Chan."** This is what he wanted, for both of them.

But then he heard her giggle. Reaching down beside the bed was a bag. Taking out it's contents. **"Kasugai Sumiyaki?"**

She explains, a hard coffee candy. Made by her own two hands. Something she felt he could have when he's well. She fiddles her fingers, a rosy blush appearing on her cheeks. **"I've never forgotten you Sora-Senpai, you may not be the Flan Prince, but...you're my prince."** His eyes widen in shock, before taking her into her arms.

The bandages long gone and his physical wounds healed. **"Najika?"** His voice low, she cuddles against him. **"?"** He kisses her forehead, causing her blush to turn scarlet. **"I love you too."** The rainbow has once again reunited with the sky.

The end~

 **Author Notes: Squee squeee squee this is bad i'm fangirling over my own story. But i couldn't resist. I feel pretty darn proud of this one shot. And I'm super happy with the way it came to be.**

 **If anyones confused please feel free to pm me. Pwease review(no flames but actual feedback) favs and follows would be very nice too~ Tchao for Now -^_^-**


End file.
